1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and the outer frame assembly thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCDs typically are characterized by attributes including thin, power-saving, and low radiation. These are reasons that the display devices adopting cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) or ionic liquid crystal technologies have been replaced.
LCDs include a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight module and an outer frame assembly having a front frame and a back frame. A peripheral edge of one of the front frame or the back frame includes a plurality of through holes, and the peripheral edge of the other one includes a plurality of screw holes. The liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module are stacked. Afterward, the through holes and the screw holes are aligned such that the screws may pass by the through holes and then engage with the screw holes. As such, the front frame and the back frame are fixed with respect to each other. The liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module are also fixed with respect to each other via the outer frame assembly.
However, not only a lot of screws are needed in the above assembling process, but also manpower and the assembling time are consumed.